The Ride
by TheNightVic
Summary: One-shot, total smut. This is what kept me up Thursday night and would not leave my brain alone until I got it out. Thought I'd give it a go. All Copdoc. Tamsin and Lauren go for a ride...


Lauren was getting ready for a night out at the Dal, choosing her outfit from the collection of clothing that she kept at Tamsin's place. Tamsin wanted as much time with Lauren as possible, and knew they couldn't stay exclusively at Lauren's apartment given their opposing affiliations within the Fae world. So Tamsin found a simple structure, basically a loft-style living space above a garage in a neutral part of town. It was quieter there, but not totally removed from the city. It wasn't much, but more than enough in comparison to living in the cab of an old pickup.

Lauren could hear Tamsin cursing at something inanimate in the cordoned-off space that served as a closet. She smiled to herself, she could feel Tamsin's excitement at the prospect of showing off her new ride. Tamsin had treated herself to a brand new black Spyder-RS, complete with blackout rims. The machine was fierce and intimidating, just as it should be. She kept her truck, of course, as it was better suited for her work. She would not have gotten rid of it anyway, it had been her home for a very long time, and she was attached to it. She had owned the ride for a couple of days now, but everyone had been on different schedules so tonight was her first opportunity to capture everyone's attention.

Lauren put on a pair of tight jeans, the pair that she loved wearing because they fit her so well and she knew she could catch Tamsin openly staring at her ass multiple times over the course of the night. Tamsin was always forthright about her attraction to her, never hiding it from anyone, and Lauren liked the way that felt. She selected a light v-neck tee, and slipped on a dark crimson leather jacket. "Are you ready, babe?"

And at that Tamsin stepped out with her black leather pants, dark grey fitted tank, black leather jacket that was snug in all the right places, and a shit-eating grin. "I don't know, am I?"

Lauren felt a jolt of electricity in every single one of her nerves, and managed to coordinate her synapses to utter a single word – "Damn." Tamsin chuckled, "Yeah well you don't look so bad yourself, Doc. Let's get out of here before we deny the rest of the world the opportunity to see these clothes actually on our bodies." And with that, they were off.

Tamsin got the reactions she expected out of their crew – Kenzi cracked a joke about the bike elevating Tam-Tam to the rank of "Snatch Assassin" and hopped right on, immediately wanting to know when she could borrow it; Dyson pored over the machine in envy, spouting off all of the performance specs in a moment of pure gearhead heaven; Bo could only nod her approval as her eyes sparked blue, struggling to cope with all of the sexual energy that was directed at the detective as she leaned on the bike, her aura at a level 10 on the bad-ass confidence scale.

They all went in for drinks and pool, blowing off steam from a long week. Tamsin would occasionally overhear the Fae coming in: "Did you see that Spyder out there? That shit is hot, fuck!" Tamsin didn't really need any more fuel for her confidence, but she knew she owned this night. She was the center of attention, but never let it affect her. No, her attention was placed solely on the hottest woman in the bar, the woman that kept looking at Tamsin while biting her lower lip, the woman she got to take home tonight. Lauren.

After a couple of rounds, a shot or two, and multiple games of pool where she annihilated everyone who challenged her, Tamsin was ready to claim her prize. She guided Lauren by the small of her back out of the Dal, eyeing daggers at anyone who lays their eyes on her Doctor for too long. The pair grabbed the helmets off of the seat, which Lauren had insisted on. Tamsin decided she could live with a flat black one with full face gear after listening to the Doctor spout off statistics on brain injuries, although it was more to placate the worried look on her lover's face.

_*sigh*_ "It really is beautiful tonight," said Lauren as she allowed herself a moment to gaze at the clear, cool sky and bright moon.

Tamsin took the opportunity to let her eyes rake over Lauren's body, a body she had come to know so well. "Yeah, you are…" she said with the corner of her mouth lifted in genuine awe. Lauren blushed and smiled sweetly as they both fit their helmets and took their respective places on the bike. Tamsin brought the machine to life and started for home, noticing the onlookers who were openly ogling the bike, Lauren, and the proud Valkyrie who had both. She shot them a cocky grin out of habit, even though it wasn't visible to them behind her face guard.

The best part about this bike, Tamsin decided, was the way Lauren wrapped her arms around her as they rode. She was confident enough not to hold onto Tamsin with a death grip. Rather she circled her arms around her lover's taut stomach with a steady pressure, and kept close to the taller blonde's back. It was both a grip for safety, and of possession. This biker Valkyrie was hers, and hers alone.

Tamsin slowed to a stop at the last red light they would hit before home, aggravated. She did not have time for red lights, not with the way the Doctor had been looking at her all night. Lauren, too, was eager to make it to the bed they shared. The vibrations of the motorcycle and the close proximity to the woman she desired were starting to affect her. Not wanting to risk a premature release, Lauren took the opportunity to adjust her position on the seat.

Tamsin felt the smaller blonde's adjustment in slow motion, Lauren's breasts pressing against her leather-clad back as she leaned further into her, Lauren rocking forward to keep her center of gravity. Next was the roll of Lauren's hips, and the moment where her core converged with the small of Tamsin's back. Tamsin could both feel the motions with her every nerve ending, and visualize the movements of her lover, and it was too much.

Lauren could hear Tamsin's breath catch in a gasp through the two-way radio in her helmet, which she also insisted on for proper communication. Tamsin's wrist involuntarily twisted down the accelerator, the engine reacting with a throaty rev. _"Thank Odin I still had that in neutral…"_ she thought to herself, remembering the presence of the radio. Meanwhile the corners of Lauren's mouth lifted in victory at the unintended effect she had on the woman.

"Lauren, baby…"

"Yes, Tamsin?"

The way Lauren rolled her name seductively off her tongue immediately made Tamsin wet.

"I can't wait to get you home." The light turned and Tamsin made her way down the road, veering right at the fork that led to her place. She wondered what velocity the Doctor would allow her to get away with, but her thought was interrupted by a voice:

"Who says we have to wait?"

Tamsin's eyes widened as she tried to gather what Lauren meant by that. She didn't wait long to find out as she felt Lauren's hand slide down to her core. Despite their appearance, Lauren's hands were strong, and the firm contact had Tamsin beside herself, mentally, for a moment. She wasn't completely caught off guard as their time together had brought out a sexy confidence in the human. Tamsin knew she could handle the pleasure and get both of them, and the bike, home in one piece. And that's when the unexpected happened.

Lauren leaned further into Tamsin to steady herself and she used both hands to undo the first few buttons of Tamsin's black leather pants, and slip her right hand in to rub the wet, hard clitoris she knew was within. She moved her left hand up across Tamsin's chest, deciding that her breast was the best place for her to hold on.

Tamsin allowed her moan to escape, radio be damned. This only served to increase the pressure and pace Lauren had set as she staked her claim. Tamsin's control waned with each stroke. _How much farther did they have to go? _ Lauren kept quiet behind her, her hands saying all she needed to.

Tamsin slowed the machine as they approached her garage. She steered with one hand while reaching to unzip her jacket pocket and retrieve her phone so that she could enter the access code into the app, and mentally thanked herself for splurging on the high-tech opening system. She punched in the four digit code – the month and day that she and Lauren made their relationship official. Who says she can't be romantic? As soon as the bike was guided in, she punched the button again, closing the garage door behind them, and hit the icon that would keep the light on above them.

Lauren meanwhile had reluctantly released her hand's coveted position between her lover's thighs, and removed her helmet, turning off the radio to conserve the battery. She held the helmet in one hand as she prepared to dismount the bike, but Tamsin wasn't ready for that to happen.

Tamsin's helmet was unceremoniously removed from her head and thrown aside all in one motion. She took advantage of Lauren being off-balance in the midst of stepping off of the bike, reached back and pulled her lover around to her lap. Lauren has no time to react before Tamsin takes her lips with a searing kiss, as the helmets clatter to the floor in the background. Their tongues duel in the heat of their shared lust, with short pauses taken only for each to remove their leather jackets and for Tamsin to whip Lauren's light t-shirt over her head.

Tamsin reaches for the clasp of Lauren's bra, but Lauren leans back just out of her immediate reach. "Not everything that happens on this bike has to be fast, you know," Lauren teases.

"You think you can resist me?" Tamsin raises her eyebrow in a challenge. "Because I have a very good track record of getting what I want. I wanted you, I got you. I wanted the bike, I got the bike. And if I want that bra gone, well…" Lauren's eyes followed Tamsin as she leaned down to retrieve her small boot knife. "What do you think you're-" and before the question was complete, Tamsin deftly brought the blade up to the strap on the right, slicing throught it with ease. Lauren's jaw dropped and Tamsin used that moment to eliminate the offending left strap. Lauren placed her hands on Tamsin's shoulders and playfully pushed her back, pouting that this was one of her favorite bras. "It _was_ one of mine, too" Tamsin retorted as gently traced the cool blade up from Lauren's navel. Lauren knew Tamsin would never hurt her, but she was unprepared for wave of desire that coursed through her body at the involvement of one of Tamsin's beloved knives in their foreplay. Tamsin tipped the blade under the center of the bra just enough to catch the fabric, openly grinned right at her lover, and pulled straight back. Tamsin slid her knife back into the boot as the remains of the undergarment hit her garage floor. She sat up, accomplished.

Lauren shook her head, "Another sworn enemy, vanquished by the almighty Tamsin. Please allow me, love, to remove my favorite jeans on my own accord, you know, before you get any more reverse seamstress ideas." Tamsin bowed her head, "Of course, milady." Lauren stood on the foot pegs, her arms on top of Tamsin's shoulders for balance as the remaining clothing on her lower body was removed one leg at a time. She removed her hands in anticipation of taking Tamsin's lap again, but Tamsin could wait no longer. Tamsin grabbed Lauren by the hips and pulled her core to her mouth, immediately tasting that which she desired most. Lauren fell forward at the sudden, hungry contact, and braced herself once again on strong shoulders. Tamsin's tongue was all over, drinking up her lover's essence and alternating caressing laps and strong flicks on Lauren's clit.

Lauren moaned a plea in her lover's name, "Tamsin, oh god baby… Tamsin… I…"

"Mmm?" Tamsin queried, not willing to stop.

"I don't know know if I… mmm," Lauren moaned as her eyes rolled back in ecstacy, "If I can stand up much longer." Tamsin's ministrations slowed, and then ceased as she took Lauren's hands and guided them back to the handlebars. She trailed her fingers down Lauren's back and firmly grasped her ass, lifting the blonde while simultaneously shifting herself to the rear of the seat, allowing Lauren to recline with her legs wrapped around Tamsin's back. Tamsin leans back and appraises the site of her naked, hungry lover on her bike. She notes her approval in her own mind, as lustful desperation starts to take over Lauren's eyes.

"Please – inside, now." Tamsin knew Lauren was inferring that she be taken in to their bed so that she could be taken properly, but Tamsin decided to interpret the plea in a manner that suited her more. She kept her eyes locked on Lauren's as she swiftly pressed two fingers into her, filling her deeply in one motion. She starts a slow rhythm as Lauren's head is thrown back in sheer desire. Tamsin continues the slow motion, making sure to fill her lover each time.

It was achingly slow, and achingly satisfying but yet, not satisfying enough for Lauren. "Faster, baby please." Tamsin ignores her lover's plea, enjoying the moment. Lauren knows she is due some teasing for the way she started this session on the road. She slowly rolls her hips to Tamsin's pace, trying for more contact, but it is futile as Tamsin was concentrating on where they joined to make sure she was leaving Lauren wanting more. Lauren was desperate for more, but instead of begging the Valkyrie, she dipped into her new confidence for a move that she knew would result in what she needed.

"Tamsin…" she states in a loving, but direct manner. Tamsin smirks, anticipating a desperate appeal, and looks at her lover's closed eyes. "Yes, Lauren?"

The desire conveyed in the speaking of her name was palpable. Lauren took all of that sexy energy and slowly lifted her eyelids to reveal smoky, brown eyes that were directed right at Tamsin's own. The intensity made Tamsin inhale sharply, she was unprepared for such an onslaught of pure lust.

"Fuck me."

No other two words propelled Tamsin into action more than the ones that Lauren so infrequently paired, and never before in such a commanding way. She was a good soldier, and would obey her orders.

Tamsin began to take her lover in a furious frenzy, all caution long discarded. She wrapped her free arm around Lauren and pulled her into her lap, never disobeying the order she was given. Lauren found her balance and Tamsin leaned her free arm back on the bike, grabbing on for support. Lauren bucked her hips onto Tamsin's hand and rode her hard. It wasn't long before she was gripped with her orgasm, coating Tamsin with her desire, and rewarding the Valkyrie with a scream of her name loud enough for their not-so-close neighbors to hear. She didn't care anymore, she was just glad to know that she, too, held the power to get what she wanted.

Tamsin caught her lover in her arms as she collapsed from the release. She brushed Lauren's hair out of her face for her, and placed light, reassuring kisses on her neck as Lauren caught her breath. Even if it had been rough and hard, it was still about love, and Tamsin wanted to make sure Lauren never forgot that.

Lauren's body finally caught up with its demand for oxygen, and she took Tamsin's face into her hands, kissing her with her own affirmation of love. As Tamsin pulled back, Lauren couldn't help but smile in feigned innocence and ask:

"Is that the kind of ride you were looking for on this bike?"

The trademark cocky smirk returned to Tamsin's countenance, and she moaned a "yes" that she knew her lover would understand. Tamsin confirmed the answer with a sound kiss, her lips opening enough to convey to Lauren that the night was far from over.

"And I can take you again, as soon as you like." Tamsin leaned back just enough to see Lauren's eyebrows rise in anticipation.


End file.
